swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Starship Maneuvers
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy See also: SotG Starship Combat, Starship Maneuvers and Crew Quality The Starship Maneuvers system provides new options for any character acting as a Pilot or Gunner during a Starship Scale encounter. Similar to the system for using Force Powers, the Starship Maneuvers system allows characters to perform incredible stunts or make use of advanced tactics in order to gain the upper hand in Starship Scale combat. Except for Starship Maneuvers used by Gunners, only Pilots of Starfighters and Airspeeders may make use of the mechanics in this section- Capital Ships and Space Transports are too large and cumbersome. (However, the Combat Thrusters Starship Modification may be used on Space Transports to circumvent this restriction). A Starship Maneuver is a special action that allows a Pilot or Gunner to do something beyond the bounds of the Pilot skill and the abilities provided by the Ace Pilot Prestige Class. Starship Maneuvers enhance attacks, strengthen defenses, reduce damage, or produce other unique effects. Starship Maneuvers in Your Game Adding the Starship Maneuvers system to your game can greatly change it, so Gamemasters should feel free to allow or disallow this system as fits their campaign. Taking the Starship Tactics Feat consumes a valuable Feat slot, so players should likely do so only if the campaign features a good amount of space or Airspeeder combat. A good rule of thumb is that if the player won't have a chance to use any of these Starship Maneuvers at least once per adventure, the Gamemaster should seriously consider whether to allow the Starship Maneuvers system in the game. Learning Starship Maneuvers A character who takes the Starship Tactics Feat automatically learns a number of Starship Maneuvers equal to 1 + their Wisdom modifier (Minimum of 1). A character can learn additional Starship Maneuvers by taking the Starship Tactics Feat again or by increasing their Wisdom modifier. For example, Syal Antilles is a 5th-level Soldier with a Wisdom score of 13 (+1 modifier). When she advances to 6th level, she takes the Starship Tactics Feat and immediately gains two Starship Maneuvers. She chooses Attack Pattern Delta and Corellian Slip. At 8th level, Syal raises her Wisdom score from 13 to 14, thereby increasing her ability modifier from +1 to +2; at that time, she gains an additional Starship Maneuver (Since she has taken the Starship Tactics Feat once); she chooses Target Lock. At 9th level, Syal selects the Starship Tactics Feat again, granting her three new Starship Maneuvers. She chooses Tallon Roll, Angle Deflector Shields, and a second use of Corellian Slip. Using Starship Maneuvers When your character uses a Starship Maneuver, make a Pilot check. The check result determines the Starship Maneuver's result. Most Starship Maneuvers have varying degrees of success, but some (Including all Starship Maneuvers with the [Attack Pattern] descriptor) have an all-or-nothing effect. For those with multitiered effects, your check result determines the maximum effect you can achieve, though you can also choose a lesser effect. If your check result is too low to activate the Starship Maneuver's most basic effect, nothing happens, the Starship Maneuver is spent, and the Action is wasted. Your Starship Maneuver Suite Your character's Starship Maneuvers collectively form a suite. When your character uses a Starship Maneuver, that Starship Maneuver is spent and is no longer available for use by your character until it is recovered. You may have multiple uses of the same Starship Maneuver in your Starship Maneuver Suite. Regaining Starship Maneuvers You have different ways to regain spent Starship Maneuvers, making them available for use once more. * When a Starship Combat sequence is over and you have a chance to rest for 1 minute, you regain all Starship Maneuvers. * If you roll a Natural 20 on a Pilot check made to activate a Starship Maneuver (But not for any other uses of the Pilot skill), you regain all spent Starship Maneuvers at the end of your turn. * You can spend a Force Point as a Reaction and immediately regain one spent Starship Maneuver. * Some unique abilities allow you to regain spent Starship Maneuvers in other ways. Starship Maneuver Descriptors Some Starship Maneuvers fall into special categories that affect how they are used and who can use them. The following descriptors are applied to any relevant Starship Maneuvers mentioned in this section: Attack Pattern Starship Maneuvers that have the [Attack Pattern] descriptor represent formations and flying patterns that form an overall Starship Combat strategy. An Attack Pattern Starship Maneuver differs from other maneuvers in that, once activated, its effects last until the end of the encounter. Additionally, you may gain the benefit from only one Attack Pattern Starship Maneuver at a time, and if you activate an Attack Pattern Starship Maneuver while already gaining the benefits of another, the second Starship Maneuver replaces the effects of the first. Dogfight Starship Maneuvers that have the [Dogfight] descriptor represent tactics and actions that apply only in close combat situations. A Dogfight Starship Maneuver may only be activated while your ship is engaged in a Dogfight with another Starship or group of Starships. Force A Starship Maneuver that has the [Force] descriptor is one that relies on the user's connection to The Force for it's benefit. Only characters who are Trained in the Use the Force skill may make use of Force Starship Maneuvers, and activating a Force Starship Maneuver is considered using The Force. Gunner A Starship Maneuver that has the [Gunner] descriptor does not require you to be the Pilot of the ship in order to activate. Any Gunner Starship Maneuvers may be activated by either the Pilot or Copilot (Using Pilot or Copilot-controlled Weapon Systems) or by a character serving as a Gunner aboard a Starship or Airspeeder. Starship Maneuvers The following Starship Maneuvers are available to any character who has the Starship Tactics Feat. Homebrew Starship Maneuvers The following Homebrew Starship Maneuvers contain Homebrew Maneuvers compatible with Saga Edition. They may be used only with the Gamemaster's express permission.